Telling the World
by NemesisFate
Summary: Sequel to Telling Asphodel and Telling the Family. Harry comes out to the world. HPSS slash.


Title: Telling the World

Author: Nemesis

Feedback: Harry/Snape

Rating: R

Summary: Harry finally comes out to the world in an interview. How does the world handle his homosexuality?

Notes: Sequel to "Telling the Family," which is a sequel to "Telling Asphodel" (Both from Wave VII of Dawn-To-Dusk Fuh-Q Fest). This story will make limited sense if "Telling Asphodel" is not read first, then followed by "Telling the Family."

Beta: My amazingly talented girlfriend.

Archive: Dawn-To-Dusk Fuh-Q Fest Wave IX

"Harry, you have to do it. You promised Sev, remember?" Liam was helping Harry put on his dress robes, preparing for an interview in which he would announce he was gay and dating to the world.

Harry sighed. "Yeah. But I'm nervous."

Liam smiled. "I would be afraid if you weren't. You have to teach yourself to stop living a lie. Besides, everyone's here to support you: Elena, and her girlfriend Liz, Nigel, and his boyfriend Mark, Rosa and her husband John, Alan and his wife Ira, Nina and her boyfriend Alex, Sarah and her girlfriend Amelia, Maria and her girlfriend Dominique, Emmet and his boyfriend Nicholas, me and my boyfriend Donovan, and, of course, your Sev. You have that family you've always been looking for. And we're all close, like I've said. We'll be here for you, and we won't shun you."

Harry gulped. "I'm afraid, that's all."

Liam embraced Harry. "Good luck," he whispered, then he pushed Harry towards the door.

Harry took the cue and walked out, trembling.

The reporter stood up and introduced himself. "I'm Nate."

"Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you," Harry answered, shaking Nate's hand. Nate pulled out a Quick Quotes Quill and sucked on the nib for a moment.

"Now, Mr. Potter –"

"Feel free to call me Harry," Harry interjected.

"Thank you. Now, what is your story?"

"Well, for about fifteen years or so, I've known I'm gay. It was a freaky experience finding it out, and for the first two years, I didn't tell anyone. I was terrified of what would happen if the world found out I was gay. I thought that they would victimize me and everything."

Nate nodded. "Did you start dating?"

Harry nodded. "I've been in a relationship with Professor Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts for almost thirteen years. I started dating him two years after I admitted to myself that I was gay."

"What happened?"

Harry smiled slightly. "I'm not too inclined to give out the full story. It was in his office, at night, and I was still his student. On my part, I slept with him because I loved him. I think he did it for the same reason, and I think both of us were thinking the other was just full of lust."

"Was that legal?" Nate asked, the Quick Quotes Quill scratching away on the paper.

"Legal, yes. Ethical, who gives? I loved him, and he loved me, and there weren't any school rules against it, so we went ahead."

"What prompted you to come out?"

"Well, for twelve years, I didn't tell anyone. No one knew. Just Sev and me. Recently his family learned of it, although I'm still not positive how. Anyway, they were very supportive of me, and one of Sev's brothers, Liam, gave me a rather strict lecture after I ran out of the Manor when Sev introduced me as his lover."

"What was that lecture about?"

"Liam basically told me I was being a jerk and that I was hurting Sev. Then he told me my options: keep the fame, keep the women I don't have sex with, go home every night to an empty house, an empty bed, because I couldn't show Sev I loved him out of our rooms, or I could come out and lose everything except love and family. I chose to keep love and family."

"So tell us something about the lucky man."

"He's brilliant, witty, and has a hell of a temper, especially if you wake him up. At any time. He's as grumpy being woken up at five-thirty as he is at noon."

Nate chuckled. "I'm sure thirteen years has taught you how to handle his moods."

"Yes, but not all of my tactics can be discussed here."

Nate chuckled again. "Well, I'm sure we can all guess."

"Wandpoint usually helps, Nate," Harry deadpanned.

Nate froze.

"That was a joke," Harry explained. Nate relaxed slightly.

"Well, Harry, thank you so much for this interview."

"Anytime, Nate," Harry answered pleasantly, and he stood up. He walked out.

The next morning, Harry came down to breakfast late. Everyone else was already sitting around the table, digging into breakfast. The owls began arriving, delivering nine copies of the _Daily Prophet. _Severus unfurled the paper and rolled his eyes at the headline. He scanned the article quickly and handed the paper to Harry.

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to know what that reporter did to my words. I told him the truth, and that's all. I don't want to see it."

Severus shrugged. "Don't you worry, love. We're all here for you."

Harry smiled broadly. "Thanks."

Thirty minutes later, another wave of owls came, all carrying letters for Harry.

With trepidation, Harry opened the first one and began laughing hysterically. He handed it to Severus wordlessly.

'_YOU BLOODY GIT! HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU KEEP SOMETHING OF THIS MAGNITUDE FROM 'MIONE AND ME FOR FIFTEEN YEARS! SHE AND I ARE MARCHING OVER THERE _RIGHT NOW_ AND TEARING YOU FROM LIMB TO LIMB FOR NOT DARING TO TELL US THIS! _– _Ron'_

"Nice to know you have such supportive friends," Severus remarked dryly.

Harry finally calmed himself down. "I completely forgot to tell them before the article came out. I think they're fine with it. Let's tackle the rest."

Severus plopped down next to Harry and began opening envelopes. Harry watched Severus' long, graceful fingers unrolling letter after letter and felt himself grow hard in his pants.

"Oh, Merlin, you and I definitely have a rendezvous in our bed. Right now."

Severus smirked. "Sorry, love, you should do this first. Then you and I can have celebratory sex."

"Merlin, you're so hot, though. I don't think I can keep my hands off of you."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Harry, seriously, let's finish this."

Harry sighed. "You're right."

He chuckled as he read another letter. "I kinda forgot to tell Siri and Remy, too," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Fuck," Severus swore. "What did _they_ say?"

"Not much."

"Read it."

"'_Harry, you complete ignoramus, how could you ever think we would turn you away if we knew you were gay? After all, you know perfectly well we're also a couple.' _Oh, yeah," Harry added, blushing. "I kinda forgot they were a couple."

"Go on," Severus answered encouragingly.

"'_In any case, we would have preferred to hear it from you, instead of reading it in an article, which I'm sure isn't the whole truth, but no matter. We understand you might have been more hesitant telling us because we're family. We'll be over soon to wish you good luck with your life. And no, Siri will _not_ kill Severus, although I must say that was quite a shock to both of us. More to Siri than to me, but still. Owl us back to let us know if dinner tonight is okay – I wouldn't want to barge in on anything, especially not with Siri. – Remus._

_P.S. (from Sirius) WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WITH THAT SLIMY GIT!_

_P.P.S. (from Remus) Siri, love, Harry can be with however he wants to be with. Our job is not to criticize him, but to support him._

_P.P.P.S. (from Sirius) grumble grumble Fine, fine. Harry must love that bloody git if he's been with him for thirteen years._

_P.P.P.P.S. (from Remus) That's the right attitude! C'mon, let's go do some of those activities Harry sorta mentioned in his interview._

_P.P.P.P.P.S. (from Sirius) What activities? Oh, _those_. Remy, did you _have_ to mention that in the letter? I'm more than a hundred percent positive that Harry will read this to Snape. That's it, we're ending this conversation here, at least on paper. _

_P.P.P.P.P.P.S. (from Remus) Best of luck to you two, Harry, Severus, and all our love to you.'_"

Severus shook his head. "Dear Merlin, those two."

"Hey, that sounded almost insulting."

"It was entirely insulting, my dearest Harry," Severus purred.

deleted scene

"D'you think everything will turn out okay?" Harry asked, a tinge of worry coloring his tone.

Severus looked over at his lover. "I know that no matter what happens, you'll have my family and their partners behind you, all of the Weasleys, Lupin and Black, and all of the staff at Hogwarts. And I think that's what's really important: people close to you who love you unconditionally and accept you no matter what. Sod the rest of the world."

Harry smiled suddenly. "You're right," he murmured.

"I know that," Severus answered, starting to dress up. "C'mon, I think we should put in an appearance, seeing how my – our – entire family is here."

Harry nodded, still smiling, and started to dress up as well.

Severus opened the door and something rubbed up against his legs immediately. Severus smiled slightly and picked Asphodel up, petting him gently. Asphodel purred immediately, settling into his master's arms.

"It's thanks him that we are where we are," Severus mentioned.

Harry smiled. "Well, then, thank you, Asphodel."

He turned to Severus and kissed him sweetly. "No matter what happens, Sev, I love you."

Severus nodded, throat choked with emotion.

"Me too, Harry. Me too."

– End.


End file.
